User blog:MilenHD/Mongol Foot Soldier vs Huskarl
Mongol Foot Soldier:The minorty of the Mongol army,who shared more brutality,than the riders. VS Huskarl:The elite bodyguards of Anglo-Saxon England. Who..is...Deadliest?!?To find out our world class fighters are testing historie's most lethal weapons.Using 21st century science,we see what happens when to warriors go toe to toe.No rules,no safety,no mercy.It's a duel to the death,history will be rewritten,but only 1 will be crowned the Deadliest Warrior. First,Mongol Foot Soldiers are foot soldiers of the Mongol Empire. There might be not as famous as the horseman, but they were still some of the greatest warriors in the human history.They use lots of Mongolian weapons, except for cavalry weapons (Like Jida Lance,the Turko-Mongol Saber and the Ild). Fighting and conquering along with Genghis Khan and other Mongolian Khans, they sheer more brutality to secure the importance of the Mongol army. The Mongol Foot Soldier is equip with: Now,The Saxon Huskarl was the elite backbone of the Saxon English military, and they served a range of roles from bodyguards to defensive positions in combat. The Huskarls were funded by a tax imposed on the peasants who made up the majority of the Saxon army. The Huskarls were most famous for their "shield-wall" that was put to use, notably at the Battle of Hastings in 1066 against William the Conqueror's invading Norman army. The Huskarls carried massive Dane axes and longswords into battle and were well-armored with chainmail and conical helmets. The Huskarls were likely disbanded after the Norman conquest of Saxon England. The Huskarl slew the Normans with: My Edges: Short:Edge Huskarl:Swords always beat the blunt weapons,nuff said. Mid:Edge Huskarl:The Axe might be shorter,but will deal more damage to the Mongol.Also the glaive will not help against the chainmail. Long:Edge Mongol Foot Soldier:Really?the bow beats the throwing weapons 99.0% of the time. Special:Edge Huskarl:The long seax is twice as big as the normal seax,plus it have more cutting power than the knife. X-Factors: Armor:Mongol 23,Huskarl 81:The leather lammelar,fur cap and wooden shield aren't the best prtection,while the Huskarl has chainamil,steel helmet and kite shield,which curbstomps the Mongol Foot Soldier in armor. Training:Mongol 86,Huskarl 87:While both are well trained,the Huskarl is an elite warrior,while the Mongol Foot Soldier is..well a foot soldier. Endurance:Mongol 95,Huskarl 86:While the Huskarl endured traveling road from Stamford Bridge to Hastings,the Mongol Foot Soldier travelled nearlly all Asia and Europe,and left nobody alive. Brutality:Mongol 94,Huskarl 88:While the Huskarl was fiercely loyal and was going to kill everybody for the king,the Mongol Foot Soldier travelled nearly whole Eurasia,and along with genghis Khan slaughter much of the people. Voting ends on 13th February Battle will be 1 vs 1,will take place in a meadow in the England I will accept only serious votes,good votes and no rude commnets or spamming. Who will be the Winner? Battle Simulation The battle starts at meadow in England,a lone Huskarl is travelling to Stamford bridge to help king Harold ambush Hardrada,but not far away a Mongol Foot Soldier is walking south,he don't know he will meet an elite Saxon warrior by few feets.After fews steps,the Mongol saw the incoming Huskarl and aimed his bow at him shooting an arrow at him,but missing by few inches.The Huskarl reacted fast by raising his shield and throwing his francisca at the Mongol but the axe doesn't even landed near him.The huskarl charged and threwed his 2nd francisca,scratching Mongol's leg. The Mongol,ingnored the scratch and charged with his glaive at the Huskarl,the Huskarl raised his dane axe for overhead chop,but the Mongol dodge it.The Mongol tried to stab the Huskarl,but the Huskarl blocked the glaive with his axe,as he tried to pull the glaive away,the Mongol managed to stab the Huskarl in the leg.Grunting from pain the Huskarl swung his axe chopping the glaive's shaft in two,but the Mongol responded with by swinging his mace at the Huskarl knocking the dane axe away.The Huskarl pulled his longsword and shield,and began to duel with the Mongol,but the shield was destroyed by one swing of the flanged mace.Than both swung their weapons at each other with both weapons clashing at each other,with niether of both getting knocked.But after after few more hits the Mongol managed to get the longsword knocked.Than the Huskarl draw his long seax and sung it at the Mongol. His first attack was a slash at the Mongol,making small cut at the leather lammelar,but the Mongol swung his mace over and over at the Huskarl,but the mace was too slow for the Saxon Huskarl,and he slashed at the Mongol's grip,making him to lose the mace.The Huskarl responded than with slash at the chest,but the armor protected the Mongol and he grabbed his knife,and tried to stab the Huskarl at the heart but he missed,and the Huskarl stabbed him in the left arm,wounding the Mongol. Than,at the end of their powers,the Huskarl pulled his longseax from the Mongol's arm.And he prepeared to kill him,but the Mongol with fast swing stabbed,the Huskarl fall at his knees.Than the Mongol Foot Soldier grabbed his mace and with one mighty swing he bashed Huskarl's head,stopping him from forever helping King Harold.And than the Mongol raised his mace and roared in vicory. Expert's Opinion While the Huskarl had better armor and bladed weapons,he was basically outclassed in both mid and long range,where the Mongol won in this 2 categories,he also had faced similar enemies in Eastern Europe. Category:Blog posts